Dragon Fire
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1470a: What if in the middle of their adventures, Puck and Rachel had been thrown into one more show... - Additional scenes to "Technicolor Wishes & Hi-Def Dreams" - ANNIVERSARY CYCLE, day 21 (last day), shift A


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 69th cycle. Now cycle 70!_

* * *

**_GLEEKATHON FOURTH ANNIVERSARY CYCLE -_**_ It's October again, which means another year of Gleekathon is about to wrap up! At the end of the month it will have been four years since I've started doing my daily stories! As always, I will be celebrating this with a special cycle of stories to touch on my favorite stories I've done throughout the year. There will be two installments each on Thursdays, Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays. The remaining days will feature, as they have in the last several months, new chapters of the latest story in my Doctor Who/Glee crossover series. As far as the anniversary stories go, it will be as I've done before, taking those past stories and either doing a prequel, sequel, POV swap, genre swap, alternate ending, or additional scenes._

**_This_**_ **story** is ADDITIONAL SCENES to "Technicolor Wishes & Hi-Def Dreams" a story originally posted between November 13 2012 and February 26 2013._

_(This is a shift day, which means there will be two stories posted today!)_

* * *

**"Dragon Fire"  
Puck/Rachel  
Additional Scenes to "Technicolor Wishes & Hi-Def Dreams"**

He wasn't sure what was worse, having to sort out where they were and what they had to do to get out, or the actual jumps to get from one place to the other. It always happened the same way. They would hear this high pitched sound that made their heads hurt, even though no one else could hear it, and it would get bright, until they had almost passed out, and then… then they would be in a new world, in a new show, and the symptoms would slowly subside while they settled and situated themselves.

This time though, when the jump happened and he started to feel again, what he felt was warm… very warm… too warm… Had his brain been fried by too many jumps? It took a while but he finally managed to open his eyes, and he understood. It wasn't that his brain had fried: he was in a desert. That was what it looked like anyway, and he couldn't figure out what it meant. What show had a…

Then he heard a cry, a scream… Rachel. If anything could get his senses rammed back into order in half a second, it was her calling for help. He forgot the heat for now, running in the direction of the cry, and he saw others had heard it. There was a small gathering of people in strange clothes he was sure he'd seen somewhere before, and they were making for the source, too. He tried to signal for them to wait and, surprisingly and thankfully, they listened, stopping in their tracks and waiting. There was a sort of tent up ahead, and he made it there to find Rachel cowering on the ground, looking up.

"Hey, hey, I'm here, what's wrong?" he crouched, and she pointed up. "What… woah!" he stumbled for a second when he saw what had her so afraid. In the next second, his instinct was to place himself in front of Rachel, and she hung on to him so tight he was sure he'd get permanent grooves where her fingers were clasping to him. "Are those…" he blinked in amazement now that the shock had started to wear off.

"Monsters," her voice trembled behind him.

"No… Dragons," he smiled.

"They don't exist!" she told him, not at all as impressed as he was.

"They do here. I know where we are, this is Game of Thrones."

"Yeah, thanks, I actually figured that one out on my own. It doesn't change the fact that there are three live and probably fire-breathing…"

"But if we're with them, then…" he turned to finally look at her, and by her clothes, there was no doubt. "They're not going to hurt you," he offered her his hand, nodding reassuringly. She was still keeping her eyes on the dragons, so she'd know if any of them made a move, but she took his hand and let him help her back to her feet. The dragons were looking at her, too, sitting harmless.

"Wait, so I'm… her?" she started to understand.

"Mother of Dragons," Puck nodded with a smirk. "I think I have to be that Jorah guy that goes around with her," he looked down at himself.

"What are we supposed to do to get out of here though?"

"I don't know, I… Oh…" he paused, and Rachel finally looked away from the dragons to glare at him.

"What?"

"Well… Funny story…"

"I don't think I'm going to laugh," she kept on glaring.

"It's just that before, I was thinking some of these places we were being sent to were a bit… bland, and I just… I wished we'd get something cooler, like…"

"Like Game of Thrones?" she finished for him, and right now if he had to put his vote in on who was most likely to breathe fire in that tent, he'd put his money on her. "You got us thrown into this," she smacked his arms, and the dragons stirred instantly.

"Rachel, don't," Puck froze. "You're gonna get me roasted by your babies over there." She turned to look and saw what he meant. For how scared she'd been a moment ago, she had found herself back in control pretty quick, but then that didn't surprise him all that much. When the time came, Rachel Berry could always be counted on to get things done. He was sure they wouldn't have made it out of half the shows they'd already been thrown into if she wasn't there. Now this was a new challenge, and she was going to do what she had to do, whatever it was, even if it meant dealing with dragons.

She took steps toward them, and Puck thought they did look like children with her, as strange as it sounded. They looked on to her and he could believe they loved her and would protect her.

"Hey, I know in the show she can't get hurt by fire, but don't go and test if that's true for you, too, okay?" Puck warned her.

"I wasn't going to," Rachel told him, keeping her tone of voice light and unthreatened. "You got us into this, you better find a way to get us out," she went on. They were both silent for a minute, and when she started to speak, he thought it would either be that she had an idea, or that she'd berate him for not having had one. It was neither of those. "You know, now that I've gotten to look at them, they're kind of cute," she cocked her head to the side, and even without seeing her face he could imagine the smile she'd have. "Never thought I'd get to see a real dragon, now there are three…"

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry about all this, I really am. But I'll get us out."

"We'll get ourselves out of this," Rachel corrected him, standing back up and turning to him. The dragons had swarmed in around her, and if it was effect she was after, that whole image was mission accomplished. He was pretty sure, if they stayed in this place, she could get the throne all to herself.

"You got it… Khaleesi."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
